1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic banding packing machine and more particularly to an automatic banding packing machine capable of easily removing a band wounded directly around a slide table when so-called idle banding is carried out in a state in which an article to be packed is not put on the slide table.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an automatic banding packing machine 20 of a full automatic type, a band guide arch 22 is provided above a packing machine body 21 as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. Furthermore, a band reel 25 upon which a band is wound in a large amount is provided on the side surface of the packing machine body 21.
A part of the band transferred from the band reel 25 into a pool box 24 is fed into the band guide arch 22 by the rotating force of band feeding means 30 comprising for example, a pair of rollers. The band is then pulled back by band pull-back means 31 and a band B is further tightened by band tightening means 32.
Thereafter, a heater 33 is inserted into the superposing portion of the band B to be freely taken in/out. Consequently, the surface of the band B is molten and the heater 33 retreats from the vicinity of a slide table 34. Then, a vertically movable middle presser 35 positioned in a lower part is moved upward. Thus, the band is pressed between the middle presser 35 and the slide table 34 so that the superposing portion of the band is fixed by pressure.
If the banding work is carried out in a state in which an article M to be packed is not put on the upper surface of the packing machine body 21, that is, the slide table 34, the band B forms a small ring and is directly wound around the slide table 34.
Also in the case in which the article M to be packed is not present or a starting switch is pressed by mistake, such idle banding is carried out. In that case, the ring of the band is to be cut away from the slide table 34.
However, such a band B is tightly wound around the slide table 34. Therefore, there is a problem in that scissors are to be prepared and the tips of the scissors enter with difficulty so that a great deal of time and labor is required.
In order to solve such a problem, conventionally, when idle banding is detected, a packing work is ended without tightening a band after pulling back the band. Thereafter, the ring of the band is removed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-142611).
On the other hand, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei. 10 (1998)-305812, a bar for welding prevention is protruded to impede the progress of a heater when idle banding is carried out.
However, in the method of removing a band described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-142611, the ring of the band remains in a band guide arch. For this reason, a great deal of time and labor is required for the removing work, which has been required to be improved.
Moreover, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei. 10 (1998)-305812, a bar for welding prevention is newly provided to remove a band. Thus, there is a problem in that another member is required, resulting in an increase in cost.